The present invention relates to a disc brake rotor and, more particularly, to a disc brake rotor for a small vehicle including a bicycle.
One known method for applying the brake to a wheel of a bicycle or the like presses a brake pad against a disc brake rotor that rotates integrally with the wheel.
Through holes may be formed in the disc brake rotor to reduce the weight of the disc brake rotor. The disc brake rotor generates heat as it contacts the brake pad. Thus, the number and the area of the through holes will affect the cooling efficiency of the disc brake rotor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a disc brake rotor having a high cooling efficiency.